One Question
by LoveIsLove112
Summary: On January 9, 2015, Will cheated on his soulmate. This is my take on what happens next. Sonny hears this information from Paul, but he desperately hopes his husband will be honest with him. Sonny believes they can work things out if and only if Will comes clean. Can they save their marriage? Is this the end of WilSon? Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**January 11, 2015 **_

_**Will's POV**_

Will was pacing around Horton Town Square. He felt like scum. He sat down on the bench where he had sat with Sonny so many times before. How had everything gotten so messed up? He had dishonored his wedding vows. He had cheated on his one true love. What was he going to do? How could he fix things? _I need to talk to Sonny,_ Will thought. He texted Sonny, "**Meet me at HTS**." Will is full of guilt and fear. He knows when he tells Sonny the truth he could lose the only man that he has ever loved. His anxiety is mounting as he waits for Sonny to respond. Sonny texts, "**I will be right there.**"

_**Sonny's POV**_

Sonny walks quickly to see his husband. He has been filled with fear and sadness, since Will left the apartment angry at him. He couldn't blame Will for being mad. He knew it would upset Will when he made the decision to use all of their money to fund his failing venture to build a new club. He was hoping he could solve the problem before Will found out, but that would have taken a miracle. Now he had lost everything. He lost all of their money. He lost the new club. Could he have lost Will too? When Sonny looks into Will's eyes he sees sadness. He did that to his husband.

_**Will's POV**_

When Will sees Sonny, Sonny looks so sad. Will wraps his arms around Sonny trying to take away his sadness and says, "Our marriage has not been in the greatest place recently." Will continues to hold Sonny as Sonny says"I know, Will, and I am so sorry. I never should have taken the money without talking to you first." Will feels himself getting angry as he starts to think about their financial situation, and he lets go of Sonny. Sonny continues to ramble. "And now the south side location is gone. And we will never recoup our loses. I kept thinking everything would turn around. I kept thinking I could make everything work out. I cannot believe I left us broke. I lost everything. I hope you can forgive me."

Will takes a deep breath. Although he should be asking for his own forgiveness, he cannot let go of the anger he feels about their empty bank account. "You definitely should have talked to me before you emptied our bank account. We need to be communicating more..."

"The problem is we never have time to communicate. You are always working on this article and I am..."

"I NEED to finish the article. We NEED the money"

"So it is my fault you have no time for our marriage. I guess it is also my fault you went to LA and my fault you were too busy to talk to me while you were there."

"I never said that Sonny. But you were busy too. It wasn't just me. And you said I should go to LA."

"You became obsessed with LA and didn't give leaving me a second thought."

Will was beyond angry now. "I cannot believe we are having this conversation again. I cannot go back in time and change anything Sonny. I am here now."

"You are here, but you are not really here, Will. I never see you."

_**Paul's POV**_

Paul is walking through the park. He overhears Will and Sonny arguing. He is surprised that his ex-boyfriend knows the man he is currently with. He is curious about why they appear to be arguing. He stops to listen.

Will yells, "Maybe this is why we do not communicate. Every time we communicate it turns into a list of everything I have done wrong."

Sonny matches Will's anger with fire in his eyes. "Trust me you do not have anywhere near enough time to hear that list."

"I am done with this conversation." And with that Will turns around and walks away quickly.

Paul walks up to Sonny, who is now sitting on the bench with his face in his hands. As Paul gets closer to the bench he slows down afraid to startle him. He quietly says, "Sonny, is it OK if I sit here?"

Sonny looks up quickly wiping away his tears and replies "sure." Paul sits down. Their knees are slightly touching. To Paul it is amazing to have a part of Sonny touching him.

"Was that your husband you were talking to?"

Sonny had an embarrassed look on his face as he said "Oh, you saw that. Yes, that was my husband."

Paul was not sure how to approach this situation. He decides he should confirm some things. He asks Sonny, "His name is Will Horton, right?"

"Will Horton-Kiriakis" Sonny corrects.

Paul knows he needs to tell Sonny what happened between him and Will, but it will devastate Sonny. He wants to tell him in private. In a place where they can talk everything out. He hesitantly asks, "Sonny, I really really need to talk to you in private. Can we please go to my hotel room?"

Sonny nods his head, unsure where this conversation is going.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I should have made this known in the first chapter. I am not a writer. This is the first story I have ever written by choice. I am sorry for any errors. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy it.

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Sonny's POV**_

Sonny follows Paul into his hotel room. With the problems in his marriage he has been thinking about Paul more than he should. He is worried that he is not as over Paul as he thought he was but he knows he loves Will. There is no doubt about that.

Paul motions for Sonny to sit in a chair, and he complies. Paul takes a deep breath. Sonny wonders why Paul is so nervous, and why he was asking him about Will.

Paul asks, "Sonny, did you know that Will is writing an article about me?" Everything starts to make sense to Sonny. Obviously, Paul is worried that Sonny told his husband Paul's secret and that Will might publish that story.

"Don't worry Paul, I still have not told Will your secret, and he did not tell me he was writing a story about you. So your secret is safe."

Paul takes a deep breath and says, "It's not that Sonny. Will never wore a wedding ring. He never mentioned that he was married or even in a relationship."

Sonny is confused. Why is Paul telling him this? Then he remembers the last time he was here. He had brought Paul the home run baseball. Someone had been in the shower. Will had said he would be interviewing the subject of his article, which was Paul. Was Will the person in the shower? It suddenly seemed like a chore to breathe. "Paul…Did…Did you…sleep…with…my…my husband?" Sonny stuttered.

"Sonny. I am so sorry. I didn't know..."

The world seemed to stop. Sonny could hear that Paul is talking to him. Everything is dark. He could feel someone rubbing his back.

_**Paul's POV**_

Sonny was the picture of a broken man, curled up in a ball crying on the floor of his hotel room. The only thing he could think to do was to sit next to Sonny on the floor, rub Sonny's back, and repeat "I am so sorry, so sorry, Sonny." Tears were falling out of Paul's eyes watching the man he loved in so much pain. They must have sat like this for hours.

Sonny finally looks up at Paul. He looks so confused. Paul puts his hands on both sides of Sonny's face, and again he said, "Sonny, I am so incredibly sorry." He wished he could think of something better to say. He would say anything if it meant fixing this for Sonny. Sonny just stared into his eyes looking utterly lost.

_**Sonny's POV**_

The urge to run away kept coming up, but the hand rubbing his back seemed to keep him grounded. He felt numb as he looked up at Paul. Paul's eyes were full of love and compassion as tears fell down his cheeks. Sonny knew that Paul loved him. He knew he wanted to stay with Paul until he felt strong enough to face the harsh world. The world that had taken his Will from him.

Sonny sat with Paul on the floor, neither of them knowing what to say. Suddenly, Arianna enters Sonny's mind. He grabs his phone from his pocket, and he texts Will, "**Are you going to be able to stay with Arianna this evening? I have a lot of work to do.**"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Will's POV**_

When Will arrived home the babysitter was still there. He wondered when Sonny would be home. He hated the way he had yelled at Sonny. Why was he so cruel to the man he loved? He made a promise to himself to be a better husband to Sonny. He wants to be the husband that Sonny deserves.

The first thing he needed to do was make it very clear to Paul that what happened between them can never happen again.

His phone made a noise in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text message from Sonny. It said, "**Are you going to be able to stay with Arianna this evening? I have a lot of work to do.**" Will quickly sent a message back to sonny saying, "**Yes, babe. We will be fine. See you tonight.**"

He will have to wait until tomorrow to talk to Paul.

He decides to take Arianna to the grocery store, so that he will be able to cook meals for Sonny this week. He wants to make some traditional greek dishes to show Sonny how much he cares about him.

He was disappointed when he returned home. Sonny was still not home. As the hours passed Will started to worry. He started to realize what he had been doing to Sonny. He had been so focused on himself and his career he forgot to think about what Sonny was feeling.

It was late. Will started to get ready for bed. Every time he heard the slightest noise he would stop to listen hoping to hear Sonny walk through the door. Finally, he laid in bed. He was really getting worried. Maybe Sonny was so angry at him after their fight that he did not want to be around him anymore. Maybe something had happened to Sonny. After an hour of laying in bed thinking the worst, he decided to text his husband. "**Is everything OK?**" Two minutes later he had a message from Sonny. "**Yes. Be home soon.**" _Sonny was always so thoughtful. _Will closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

_**Sonny's POV**_

He was still sitting in Paul's hotel room. They had been talking about Paul's baseball career and reminiscing about old times. They were both afraid to bring up Will. When he heard his phone indicate he had a text message he breathed in deeply. He knew it was probably Will. He read the message "**Is everything OK?**" Sonny quickly responded before he could put too much thought into it. He needed to figure out what he was going to do about Will.

He tried to think about the best way to approach the subject with Paul. Sonny asked Paul, "Could you not tell Will that I know he slept with you?"

"Of course. Anything you want. But why don't you want him to know?"

"I want to know if he will tell me on his own. You know… the whole honesty is a deal breaker thing. If he cannot tell me, then I cannot be with him." Tears started to fall from his eyes as he thought about the possibility that Will might not be honest with him.

Paul leaned in and hugged Sonny. "Sonny, Will is so lucky to have you. He will realize that and do everything he can to keep you, or he will regret losing you for the rest of his life." Paul looked down.

Sonny put his hand on Paul's. Sonny looked in Paul's eyes. Paul looked sad. Sonny quickly wiped his tears away and brought up another story from their past to distract them both.

At 3:00AM Sonny thought he should probably leave the comfort of Paul. Sonny hugged Paul for a long time. Paul looked into Sonny's eyes and said "I just want to make sure you know that what happened before will never happen again." Sonny smiled, "I know Paul. I trust you." As Sonny left the hotel he was surprised at how calm he felt.

Sonny snuck into the apartment that he shared with Will. He knew he was not going to be able to lay next to Will in the bed, at least not tonight. He laid on the couch and thought about what he was going to do tomorrow. He wanted Will to come clean and for both of them to go to counseling. Will knew how important honesty was to him. Secrets had caused so many problems in their relationship. He was going to give his husband the opportunity to tell him. Eventually Sonny was able to fall asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**January 12, 2015**_

_**Will's POV**_

_Will was laying in a bed, but it was not his bed. He looked next to him and saw Paul. Just then the door opened. Sonny walked in. Sonny looked shock and said, "Will, we are over. I want a divorce." _ Will woke up in his own bed with tears in his eyes whispering "Sonny…"

He looked next to him. Sonny was not in their bed. He panicked and jumped out of the bed. He quickly walked into the living room. He saw Sonny on the couch and was relieved. But then he had to wonder why Sonny was sleeping on the couch. _I guess he is still upset about our fight. I have to make this up to him._

Will stepped back into the bedroom. He decided it was too early to call Paul. He decided to get ready first.

After he was ready he checked on Sonny. He was still sound asleep. He went into Arianna's room. She was awake and playing with her doll in her crib. Will picked up his daughter. He texted his dad saying, "**Can I bring Arianna to your house this morning?**" His dad texted back "**Sure. How long?**" "**Just an hour or 2.**" Will got Arianna ready to visit her grandpa.

He checked on Sonny again. He decided to leave a note for Sonny before leaving the house.

On his way to his dad's house he called Paul. "Hello." Will thought Paul sounded like he had just woken up. "Hi Paul. Would you mind if I come by? I think we need to talk more about the article." "Sure, Will. Come on over." Will quickly replied "OK. See you soon." and hung up the phone. He was worried about giving Paul the wrong idea. He needed to focus so that he could clearly communicate to Paul that what happened before cannot happen again.

Will quickly dropped Arianna off with Lucas. He jumped into his car and speed off to Paul's hotel. He was in a hurry to get this over with, but he was also getting more and more anxious. If he told Paul the truth about why it could not happen again, Paul could use this information against him. He could break up him and Sonny out of spite. He just hoped Paul could accept that they could not be together.

_**Paul's POV**_

As Paul waits for Will to come over he starts to get worried. He doesn't want to do anything that will upset Sonny. He could not give away the fact that he knew Will was married. He also could not do anything physical with Will. He tried to think of a way out of the situation. Maybe he could tell a half truth. He could tell Will his first love was back in his life, and he wanted to try to win his first love back.

He heard a knock on his door and almost jumped. Paul opened it and motioned for Will to sit in the chair. The same one he had Sonny sit in the day before, and he pulled the other chair back to sit across from Will. He wanted to create space between them to decrease Will's ability to touch him. Paul started by focusing on the article. "I want to come out in the article you are writing."

Will looked shocked. "Are… are you sure?"

"Yes," Paul replied simply.

"What made you decide to do this?" Paul thought he saw a look of concern. Perhaps Will was thinking it had to do with what had happened between them. And in a way it did.

"I want to be honest with everyone. Years ago I lost a man I loved, because I was hiding who I was from the world. He recently came back into my life, and I want to show him that I have changed. I feel terrible about this happening after you and I slept together. I just don't think I was ever over this man. I have to take any opportunity I have to be with the man I love. Even if it is only a small possibility. I hope you understand."

Will looked relieved and said, "Yeah, I completely understand. And I am happy to help you. So tell me more about this man."

Paul told Will about the places had gone to with Sonny and the experiences they had. He told him that the man had been supportive and patient. But that hiding their relationship had made things difficult for them. Paul finished by saying "If I could go back in time and change one thing about my life, I would give up everything to convince him to stay with me."

Will said, "Paul I hope everything works out with you and this man. I better get home and finish this article. I will call you before I submit it to the editor."

"Thank you, Will." Paul felt bad for Will. If Will had only know he had just said he hoped things worked out between Paul and Will's husband. Will seemed like a nice guy overall, but he had cheated on his husband. And his husband happened to be the greatest man Paul had ever met. Paul didn't want Sonny to hurt, but he hoped that Sonny would be with him instead of Will.

_**Sonny's POV**_

Sonny woke up on the couch. _I need to buy us a more comfortable couch_, he thinks.

He finds a note from Will on the table. "**I hope you don't mind. You were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you. I took Arianna to my dad's. I needed to do another interview with the subject of my article. I will be home soon. Love, Will." **

Sonny cringed as he read "the subject of my article." He trusted Paul not to sleep with Will now that he knew Will was Sonny's husband, but he wondered what Will's intentions were for going there this morning.

Sonny decided he needed to distract himself. He started to get ready for the day.

As he walked back into the living room Will was walking into the apartment with Arianna. Sonny smiled. He was so relieved to see them both home. He picked up Arianna saying, "Hi sweetheart." Will gave Sonny a kiss on the cheek. "I hate that I have to go into work right now," Sonny said with a frown.

"Will you be back for dinner? Arianna and I were thinking about cooking something special for you." Will looked at Sonny with what looked like fear in his eyes.

"I plan to be," Sonny said hoping Will was planning to tell him about the affair after dinner. "I will see you tonight," Sonny said as he walked out of the door.

Sonny heard Will say, "goodbye," as he shut the door. There seemed to be a hint of sadness in Will's voice. Sonny tried to block Will out of his mind. He needed to get to work. He needed a distraction.

Not long after he got in the car he could not resist the urge to call Paul and hear about his conversation with Will. Paul answered the phone and told Sonny everything that was said. Sonny could not tell from the conversation if Will had planned to have sex with Paul. It seemed that Paul had guided the conversation. But Paul did say that Will did not fight him when he told him there was someone else he was interested in.

_**Will's POV**_

Will could tell from the brief interaction he had with Sonny this morning that Sonny was angry about their fight. He put Arianna down for a nap. He tried to put his marriage issues aside and focus on finishing his article. When he finished the article it would put an end to their financial issues, and he would never have to see Paul again.

By the time Arianna woke up from her nap, 2 hours later, Will had finished adding the new information to the article. He had included the information about Paul losing the man he loved to baseball. He used the direct quote "If I could go back in time and change one thing about my life, I would give up everything to convince him to stay with me."

As Will spent time with his daughter he thought about how lucky he was to be married to the love of his life. He wondered if being honest with Sonny would cause him to lose him.

He decided to focus on showing Sonny how much he loved him. He started preparing a traditional greek dish, Moussaka, based on recipe he had found online.

_**Sonny's POV**_

Sonny smelled delicious food as he walked through the door. He saw Will in the kitchen and Arianna in the playpen. He decided to go to Will. "Hey honey. What are you cooking?"

"Moussaka," Will mispronounced. Will had a huge smile on his face causing Sonny to smile.

They had a wonderful dinner together as a family. It was making Sonny very happy to see Will putting so much effort into their relationship. Surely he was going to tell him about the affair tonight. Sonny put Arianna to bed, then sat next to Will on the couch. He wanted Will to open up to him. So he tried his best not to cringe as he asked, "How is the article going?"

Sonny could see so many emotions in Will's eyes, but ultimately he smiled and said "done, hopefully."

"That's great. Have you submitted it to Sonix?"

"Not yet. I told the subject of the article I would let him know first. I want him to read over it to make sure he is comfortable with everything that is in it."

"That sounds good. Can you tell me who it is about now?"

Will hesitated. He seemed to be having an internal debate. "I think I should wait. But if all goes well you will know in the next few days."

Sonny was starting to think maybe Will was waiting until the article comes out to tell him about the affair with Paul. Sonny felt exhausted from pretending like everything was OK. "Honey, I feel exhausted. I am going to bed."

Will replied, "OK. I will be right behind you."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**January 18, 2015**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

It had been a week since Sonny's world came crashing down. He is having a difficult time not avoiding Will. He wants to give him the opportunity to tell him the truth, but it is exhausting to pretend like everything is OK.

Will's article had come out 4 days ago. It was obviously a huge story. Which had made it so their financial worries were over, at least for the time being. Everyone at Sonix was very impressed with Will. Sonny was even proud of his husband. The article was very well written. But Paul was struggling emotionally. It was a huge step for Paul.

Calling Paul around lunch time had become a habit that seemed to provide relief to both of them. He would talk to Paul about his day, the club, Arianna, and Paul's plans moving forward. On a few occasions after a phone conversation with Paul, T had been commented on how happy Sonny seemed. One time T said he was happy that Will coming home had decreased some of Sonny's stress. Sonny did not tell him it was actually another man making him smile.

Sonny's Uncle Victor had started a new club in Salem this weekend, which meant Club TBD had been pretty dead. When he brought that up to Paul today, Paul had made him a business proposition. Paul said, "We should start a new club somewhere other than Salem." Sonny couldn't deny that he was interested in starting a new club somewhere else. But if things work out with Sonny and Will, how will Will feel about Sonny's ex being his business partner.

Paul had said, "I have more money and time than I know what to do with, and you have experience."

Sonny hesitated. "I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Well, take some time. Think about it." Paul had offered.

There was so much on Sonny's mind that he decided to go home early. When he arrived Will was not home. Sonny was happy to have an opportunity to think.

He had to face the possibility that Will was not going to tell him about Paul. He started to wonder if Will had cheated on him before, perhaps while Will was in LA.

His phone goes off. Sonny is surprised to see his dad's name on his phone. He quickly answers it.

"Hey dad. What is up?

"I am back in Salem."

Sonny smiled. He had not seen his dad in months. "That is great. Actually, I really need to talk to you. When will you be available to meet up?"

"I am free now. Want to meet me at the mansion?"

Sonny jumped off the couch and said, "Definitely. Leaving now."

Sonny hurried over to the mansion. He wanted his fathers advice.

Justin had walked Sonny into the study where they could talk privately.

Sonny told his father everything that had happened with Paul and Will. He told him about all of his doubts.

"Sonny. I know you love Will. The two of you have been through so much together. I understand that you are hurt and feel like the trust is gone, but time is a great healer. I wouldn't put a stipulation on the relationship. Will not telling you about the affair will not make your love for him instantly disappear."

"It is not about loving him. I need honesty. If he is not completely honest with me, then I want a divorce. I have made up my mind."

"Have you been completely honest with him? Did you tell him that you dated Paul in the past? Did you tell him that Paul kissed you when he came back into town?"

Sonny had to give his father credit. He made a good point. "But I was protecting Paul's secret by not telling Will."

"Maybe Will is doing the same thing."

"But Will slept with him!" Sonny yelled tears starting to form in his eyes. Sonny took a few deep breaths and calmly said, "If Will is not honest with me, then I want a divorce. And I want shared custody of Arianna. Can you help me dad? Please."

"I will help you with the divorce papers, but Sonny you need to be sure before you give them to Will."

"I will Dad. Thanks."

Sonny and Justin hugged.

Justin quietly said to Sonny, "In regards to custody of Arianna. It might help if Gabi is on board."

When Sonny left the mansion he immediately made an appointment to visit Gabi on January 21st.

_**Will's POV**_

Everything was getting better. His article was a huge success. Paul was out of his life. He was focusing all of his attention on being a good husband and father. So today he decided to take Arianna on a walk and stop by Club TBD.

When Will and Arianna stopped by Club TBD Sonny was nowhere to be seen. T came up to Will. He shook Will's hand and said, "Hey man. You just missed Sonny."

"Oh no. We were hoping to see him." Will looked at Arianna.

T said, "Well I think he was headed home. He has seemed so much happier recently. I am glad you are back to cheer him up."

Will was beaming. His plan was working. He told T, "Thanks man. I think we are going to head home to see Daddy Sonny." He smiled at their daughter.

When Will and Arianna arrived home they did not find Sonny. Will wondered where his husband could be.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**January 21, 2015**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

Sonny gave Gabi a hug as soon as he walked in the room. Then he went and sat across the table from her.

Gabi anxiously said, "I am so happy you came to see me, but I am surprised you came by yourself. Is something wrong with Arianna?"

"No! No. Arianna is great! I just wanted to talk to you alone." Sonny reassured her.

Gabi smiled. "I feel honored. So what is going on?"

"First of all, I would really appreciate it if we keep this conversation between us. But I will understand if you cannot do that." Sonny could feel his heart speeding up.

Gabi simply said, "OK."

"Will and I have been having trouble in our marriage. Hopefully we can work things out. But if we get a divorce I would like joint custody of Arianna. She means so much to me. I cannot imagine my life without her. Would you be comfortable with that?" Sonny waited anxiously for Gabi's answer.

Gabi answered, "I know you love her. I know she loves you. I consider you to be her father too. I would definitely support you!"

With tears in his eyes Sonny ran around the table and hugged Gabi. "Thank you. This means so much to me."

"I bet you and Will will be able to work everything out though. You two are meant to be together" Gabi assured Sonny.

"Thanks Gabi. I hope you are right, but I wouldn't put money on it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gabi said shyly.

"No. I definitely don't want to add anymore stress to your life." Sonny said.

"It would be good for me to have something new to think about." Gabi encouraged.

Sonny decided to give Gabi a brief summary. "OK I will tell you, but you have to promise to keep it between us." Gabi nodded so Sonny continued. "Will cheated and has not told me."

"So he has no idea that you know?"

"Exactly, and it is important that he doesn't."

"Why?"

"I need to know if he will tell me on his own."

"And if he doesn't..."

"If he doesn't then I know I cannot trust him."

"Will makes stupid decisions sometimes, but I know he loves you. Are you 100% sure that Will cheated?" Gabi looked scared.

"Yes. Gabi I am sorry that I am unloading all of this on you. I love Will. I am just not sure if he is the same Will I fell in love with." Sonny felt so depressed. Gabi must have seen that. She came over to Sonny and gave him another hug.

"He is. Give him time."

"Thanks Gabi. I will bring Arianna back to see you very soon." Sonny was rewarded when Gabi smiled brightly at that comment.

**_Will's POV_**

Sonny was not at home and not at Club TBD. This was the second time that Will believed Sonny was at Club TBD and it wasn't the case. This seemed suspicious even though Sonny had an excuse last time. Will had to admit his father coming back into town was a pretty good excuse, but Will didn't understand why Sonny's dad couldn't just go see him at Club TBD.

Will hated to admit that he was worried that Sonny was cheating on him. He was probably being paranoid. He knew that cheaters have a tendency to suspect their partners of cheating.

It wasn't just Sonny's whereabouts that was creating this fear in Will's mind. Will and Sonny have not been intimate in a long time. Will had tried to start the ball rolling a few times, but it just didn't happen.

Will decided he should wait until his marriage with Sonny is more solid to tell him about Paul. He was terrified he was going to lose Sonny.

_**Sonny's POV**_

Sonny was standing in front of the door to his apartment thinking.

He had decided to be honest with his husband about something. Well semi-honest.

He was hoping starting a conversation about Paul would help Will open up. He tried to prepare what he was going to say in a way that would not give away his relationship to Paul.

Although what Sonny was going to tell his husband was for the most part completely true, Sonny was going to have to fake the emotions that went with it. Faking emotions had become pretty standard. Sonny practiced his fake smile a few times before walking into the apartment.

As soon as Sonny walked in the door, Will jumped off the couch and gave his husband a peck on the lips. Sonny hated that Will was now giving him so much affection out of guilt. It made everything Will did seem disingenuous. But Sonny put on a big smile for the sake of getting the truth from Will.

**_Will's POV _**

"Will, you will never believe who called me at Club TBD."

"Who?" Will asked attempting to match Sonny's excitement.

Sonny slowly said, "Paul Norita." Sonny seemed to be closely watching Will's reaction. Will felt panicked, but Sonny seemed happy. He worried his inner turmoil was visible.

"Oh," Will said trying to appear puzzled without seeming nervous, "What did he say?"

"He is interested in partnering with me to start a new club in another city. What do you think?" Sonny looked excited and nervous.

"I understand why he would want your help. You made Club TBD successful." Will said smiling as widely as he could in his panicked state.

"Did you sell him on this while you were interviewing him?" Sonny asked.

"No. I guess he just loves TBD." Will said still attempting to smile. Will was trying to figure out a legitimate reason for Sonny not to work with Paul.

Sonny looked so happy as he said, "I am really excited. I think this could be a great opportunity." Will felt terrible. He had no idea what would be best at this point. Sonny really needed some success right now. If Will told Sonny the truth, Sonny would not work with Paul. Once again Sonny would be making sacrifices because of Will's bad decisions. If he didn't tell Sonny the truth, then he would work with Paul and the truth would come out.

Sonny nervously asked, "Is everything ok? You think this is a good opportunity, right?"

"Yeah..." Will replied slowly, while rubbing the back of his neck and trying to think quickly.

"Is this about my recent failure? You don't think I can do this. Is that it? You know I felt so happy when I thought it was you who had sung my praises to Paul. I guess you don't believe in me anymore." Sonny was wiping tears from his face, and Will didn't know how to fix this.

"Sonny... I..." Will could not find the words to finish that sentence.

After a few minutes of silence, Sonny cleared his throat and said, "Will, I am going to start sleeping on the couch. And I think we need to start couples counseling. Can you talk to your grandma about who would be a good therapist?"

"Yes. I will do that Sonny. But I do believe in you. Please believe me!"

Sonny simply said, "OK." And that ended the conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**January 29, 2015**_  
><strong><em>Will's POV<em>**

It had been over a week since Will and Sonny had fought. Will still could not understand how things escalated so quickly.

Will hated the thought of going to couple's therapy, but if it would get Sonny to sleep in their bed again it would be worth it. He also had to admit that they probably needed it. They would especially need it when Will finally gets the strength to be honest with his husband.

As Sonny had requested, Will had called his Grandma Marlena to get recommendations for therapists. They now had an appointment in one week with a Dr. McGraw. In an effort to calm his nerves, Will had talked to his Grandma Marlena about what to expect from couple's therapy. His grandma said they typically start by getting basic information about the relationship.

So Will is laying in bed thinking about their relationship. They started out as friends, but they both wanted more. Will wasn't ready at the time, Sonny patiently waited. After their first kiss Will panicked, Sonny understood. Their relationship started off great. Then Will lied and Sonny forgave. Will was reintroduced to the fact that he was always the one causing their problems, and Sonny always fixed them. Would he want to fix this problem? Probably not...

_**February 5, 2015**_  
><em><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>_

"Hello, I'm Dr. McGraw." the therapist said while holding out his hand.

Will held out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Will." Sonny noticed Will's hand was trembling.

"Hi, I'm Sonny." Sonny replied offering his hand. Sonny is still preoccupied trying to analyze Will and figure out what all of this nervousness means.

"It's so nice to meet you both. Please, come have a seat."

"I would like to start by asking you both," Sonny tried to focus on what Dr. McGraw was saying, "what you want to get out of counseling?"

Sonny thought quickly and said, "I umm... want our relationship back. I want my best friend back."

"What about you Will? What do you want to get out of this?" Dr. McGraw asked.

"I want us to love and support each other no matter what." Sonny did not like that answer. Did Will want him to support his affair? Sonny felt utterly confused. Will was looking at Dr. McGraw.

"You are married correct?" Dr. McGraw asked.

"Yes," Sonny quickly answered. He didn't know why he felt the need to answer first. Maybe he was trying to rush the process hoping today would be the day Will opens up to him. The date he set to confront Will is quickly approaching. He cannot believe how much time has past.

Dr. McGraw asked a question, but Sonny was too distracted by his thoughts to hear it. He noticed everyone was quiet then Will answered sadly, "10 months." Sonny was struggling to figure out what this meant. Had Will been cheating for 10 months? Why would Dr. McGraw ask how long Will had been cheating? If Will had been cheating for 10 months that would mean he had been cheating their entire marriage. They had only been married for... 10 months... _Oh_... Dr. McGraw must have asked how long they had been married. He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He looked at Dr. McGraw who seemed to be looking at him with curiosity. He then looked at Will who looked at him with fear in his eyes.

Dr. McGraw asked, "what could your spouse give you to help you feel comfortable in this relationship?"

Sonny assumed that the question was directed to him, because Dr. McGraw was still looking at him. He quickly said, "honesty." Sonny worried that he had given too much away in that answer. Will looked even more scared than he had before. He decided he needed to fix this so without thinking he added, "but it feels hypocritical to say that."

"Why?" Will asked. The fear was subsiding to sadness.

_Crap,_ Sonny thought. What can he say? He needs to give Will more time to be honest. Sonny finally thinks of something he can tell Will to answer the question.

**_Will's POV_**

Will felt shattered. He had been right. He knew Sonny was having an affair. Will thought this other guy was probably so much better than him. The other guy was probably successful and self-assured. He would probably appreciate Sonny for the perfect man he is. He probably wouldn't blow it with Sonny like Will had way too many times. Will took a deep breath, hoped Sonny wasn't in love with this new man, and waited for the worse.

Sonny began directing his answer to Dr. McGraw, "Well, something happened while Will was in LA. I was going to tell him as soon as it happened, but everytime we talked on the phone we were fighting. I felt like he wasn't invested in the relationship, and I didn't want to give him an excuse to leave." Sonny looked sad, which gave Will some hope.

Dr. McGraw turned to Will and asked, "are you invested in this relationship?"

Will confidently said, "100%." Will thought no matter what Sonny had done he wanted to work it out.

Dr. McGraw was facing Sonny again and asked, "Do you feel comfortable enough now to share what happened?"

"Yes," Sonny answered.

Dr. McGraw instructed Sonny to turn to Will and share what happened.

Sonny held Will's hands and took a deep breath. "While you were away one of my ex-boyfriends stopped into town. When I saw him I was so shocked. He kissed me. I was in too much shock to stop him as quickly as I should have. After that I did tell him that I was married and that it could never happen again. I explained that I was with the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with." Sonny squeezed Will's hands as he said that last sentence. Will felt like his stomach was being crushed.

"How long did you date this guy?" Will immediately regretted asking that. He knew it was not appropriate for the moment. But he felt an overwhelming need to know everything about his competition.

"Um... 2 years," Sonny answered.

"Why did you two break up?" Will asked. Sonny was looking to Dr. McGraw probably expecting him to intervene.

"Um... I guess because he wasn't really ready for the relationship at the time." Sonny was still staring at Dr. McGraw.

"Is he now?"

"I don't know, Will," Sonny snapped. Will could tell Sonny was getting annoyed, but Will could not control what was coming out of his mouth.

"Did you love him?" Will knew he didn't want to know the answer to that. Sonny was now looking directly into his eyes.

" Yes," Sonny replied without hesitation.

"Do you still love him?" Will asked.

"I..." Will waited for Sonny to finish his sentence for what felt like forever. It was becoming a chore to breathe. His body felt tight. He thought he might throw up. He had to get out of that room.

Next thing Will knew he was laying in his bed. He only slightly remembered talking to Adrienne as he had relieved her from the babysitting duties. She had looked concern, so his distress must have been apparent.

Will felt horrible for walking out on his husband. It had probably confirmed to Sonny that he wasn't invested in this relationship. _Would_ _Sonny_ _go_ _see_ _this_ _other_ _man_ _now? Was_ _he_ _still_ _in_ _Salem? Shit, I should have_ _stayed, _Will thought.

Will was incredibly relieved when he heard the door open. He ran to a very pissed off looking Sonny. Will did the only thing he could think of to convince Sonny that he was invested; he pressed his lips against Sonny's hard. At first Sonny didn't move, then he started to return the kiss roughly. Sonny spun him around and pushed Will against the door hard. It seemed like Sonny was putting all of his anger into this kiss. Will was more than willing to take whatever Sonny had to give.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**February 6, 2015**_  
><em><strong>Will's<strong>_ _**POV**_

When Will sat up that morning he grimaced from the pain. He had never felt so sore in that intimate area. Will started to panic when he realized Sonny wasn't in the bed beside him. Will slowly walked out of the room and saw Sonny asleep on the couch. The physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain he now felt. He was questioning if last night had been just sex for Sonny. Sonny had always been so careful to make sure their sex was meaningful. Sonny had never been rough with him like this before.

Despite the pain Will was experiencing now, Will had felt amazing last night. Will had been desperate to quench his need for Sonny. He thought Sonny's roughness was displaying the same need for Will. Last night had been meaningful for Will, but now Sonny was on the couch. This was confusing.

Will went to jump in the shower, probably in an attempt to wash away the terrible thoughts that were taking over his mind. He realized he had been in there too long when the water turned freezing cold. He quickly got out and dried off. He tried to get dressed quickly, but it was too painful. When he finally went to the living room to apologize to Sonny for using all of the hot water, Sonny was gone.

Will started yelling Sonny's name all around the apartment. The yelling must have scared Arianna who started to cry.

Will decided he needed to know that Sonny was at work, so he got Arianna ready for a walk and they slowly headed to Club TBD.

Will was so relieved to see Sonny at the club that he could have run. When their eyes met Sonny looked guilty. Will tried to smile in an attempt to reassure Sonny that he was OK. They must have been standing there for awhile, because suddenly T was standing by Will, saying, "hey man. Are you OK?"

"Yes. Fine. Why?" Will finally looked at T after he asked the question.

"I don't know man. You just look like someone stole your lunch money." Will thought maybe that is why Sonny looked guilty. Maybe he thought he had made Will sad. Will looked for Sonny but didn't see him. Will abruptly left T to head towards the back to find Sonny.

But as soon as he started in that direction Sonny came out from the back carrying supplies. Sonny put the supplies down on the table next to Will and directed his attention to Arianna. He lifted her out of the stroller and said, "did you come to see me at work, baby girl? I am so happy to see you."

"We missed you this morning," Will added.

"I know I wanted to see you guys too, but someone was sleeping," Sonny said looking at Arianna, "and someone else was taking the world's longest shower," Sonny looked at Will while wearing a smile.

Will let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was suddenly filled with hope. Maybe counseling was working. Maybe his Sonny had come back. He smiled and said, "you could have joined me." Will thought his voice sounded more whiny and less seductive than he had intended.

"Maybe next time." Sonny gave Will a half smile then directed his attention back to Arianna. "Well sweetheart, I need to do the hospital run and some other errands. This was a nice surprise." Will found himself being jealous of the smile Sonny was giving to their daughter. As Sonny was putting Ari back in the stroller Will took a deep breath trying to control his jealousy of his own child.

"Umm Will are you OK? Are you in pain or anything?" Sonny asked with the guilty look back in his eyes.

"I am better than OK, Sonny." Will kissed Sonny. Will intended it to be deeper, but Sonny just returned the kiss with a peck and then pulled away. S onny quickly scooped up the box and was gone before Will could even say goodbye.

_**Sonny's**_ _**POV**_

Sonny felt horrible. He knew Will had to be hurting after last night both physically and emotionally. When Will had walked into the club earlier he looked so sad and Sonny noticed he was walking and standing differently.

Sonny's mind had been so clouded with hurt and anger last night; he didn't think about what Will was feeling or how Will would feel later on. Sonny didn't know if he was using Will last night, but he knew he shouldn't have let it happen.

Sonny could tell Will had been trying to be a better husband, but Will wasn't giving him the one thing he really needed, honesty. It hurt like hell and pissed him off everyday that he knew Will was lying to him.

Sonny didn't think he could handle being around Will anymore. He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know how to act. When he was in the room with Will it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest over and over and over again.

Sonny's phone began to ring pulling him from his trance. He saw Paul's name on the phone and smiled. They fell into an easy conversation.

When Sonny hung up with Paul he thought about Will's question. Was he still in love with Paul? He definitely enjoyed talking to Paul. He was finding himself thinking about Paul frequently. Maybe he was still in love with Paul.

**_February 12, 2015_**  
><em><strong>Will's POV<strong>_

It had become apparent to Will that Sonny was avoiding him this past week. So Will was surprised when Sonny woke him up that morning.

Sonny stuttered, "Good morning, Will. I... uh... I forgot to tell you that... Um... after you left last week Dr. McGraw set up another appointment for us... today. It is... um... at the same time so..."

Will had no idea what to say.

"Do you want me to cancel it?" Sonny asked.

"No," Will said quickly, "I will be there."

"Ok. My mom agreed to babysit Ari again. See you there." Sonny smiled, but Will didn't believe the smile was genuine.

At the appointment, Sonny and Dr. McGraw were having a pleasant conversation. Will wanted to add to the conversation, but his insecurities were clouding his mind making it impossible for him to concentrate.

Suddenly Dr. McGraw clears his throat and Will realizes he is staring at him expectantly. "Will, do you think that is a good idea?"

_Sh*t, _Will thought,_ This is not going to look good to Sonny._ "Which idea?" Will nervously asked.

"Sonny was saying he would like the two of you to put everything on the table. And on Valentine's Day he wants to prepare a romantic dinner where you both decide whether or not you would like to recommit to one another. What do you think of that idea?" Dr. McGraw asked, studying Will.

"That is a good idea," Will said, forcing a smile.

"Great," Dr. McGraw said. Then he asked, "Will, is there anything you would like to share with Sonny while you are here?"

"Yes," Will said quickly. He wanted to tell Sonny everything. He knew now was the time, but instead he said, "I am so sorry about everything Sonny. LA. Lying about why I came home. My articles. Everything. I will never put anything before our relationship again." Will took both of Sonny's hands and said, "Sonny, please know you and Ari are the most important things in the world to me. I want to start proving that to you everyday."

Will saw tears rolling down Sonny's face. He wiped them away. Then Sonny did the same for Will.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**_February 14, 2015_**

**_Sonny's POV_**

Sonny had asked Will to drop off Ari with his mom. While Will was gone Sonny set the mood. He wanted to remember this night either as a last romantic dinner with a man he loved or their new beginning, their fresh start.

Sonny hated thinking that this could be the end for them. Even though he was confident in his decision to end their marriage if Will couldn't be honest with him. He hated the idea of hurting Will. Sonny wanted to make sure Will knew he was loved. He would never stop loving Will. He would just have to love Will from afar.

Sonny had set the table with a beige table cloth draped down almost to the floor. He had sprinkled rose petals on the table cloth and had a single red rose in a vase at the center of the table. Dinner was almost ready. Sonny had placed candles on the table and pretty much every other surface where it was safe to have a candle. He had just finished lighting the candles when Will walked in.

"Wow Sonny this looks amazing," Will beamed.

Sonny felt proud. "I want tonight to be special it could be a fresh start for us."

"I want that so bad, Sonny."

Sonny said, "I am so sorry about not talking to you before I took the money for the Southside location. And I am so sorry I didn't tell you about the kiss as soon as I got an opportunity. I cannot believe I kept all of these secrets from you. Do you think we could start over?"

Will said, "yes."

Sonny asked, "Pinky swear no more secrets?"

Will held up his pinky to Sonny. Sonny smiled. Will was going to tell him. He had to tell him.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Sonny asked.

"Absolutely," Will said. He helped Sonny bring the food to the table. He added, "Sonny this is so romantic."

"I wanted you to know that I love you no matter what." Sonny emphasized the last three words.

"I love you too, Sonny, so much."

They continued to talk and smile throughout dinner. Sonny felt happy. This night had been almost everything he wanted. Almost.

They sat on the couch. And Sonny is ready to be more direct with Will.

"I want everything on the table, Will."

"Me too," Will said.

"Ok. Well you know about the club and the kiss. There is nothing else I have done. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, Sonny. I trust you."

"Good. Is there anything else you have been keeping from me?"

Will quickly said, "No. And I am still incredibly sorry that I lied to you about why I came home, but I did miss you like crazy." _Deflection_, Sonny thought.

Sonny hated the way this sounded, but he had to say it, "Are you sure Will? I just want everything out there, so we can deal with it."

"I am sure," Will quickly said. He was looking into Sonny's eyes with such sincerity.

_Will is an amazing liar,_ Sonny thought. It was unsettling. There could be so many more secrets. More affairs.

"Ok. I have something for you. Wait here," Sonny said heading back to the bedroom.

Sonny retrieved the scrapbook Will had given him a year ago. Sonny took a deep breath. This was the moment he had been dreading. He put on a fake smile and went back out to Will.

"The scrapbook I gave you?" Well looked puzzled.

Sonny smiled and said, "Yes. I added some pages and thought we could go through them together."

"Sounds good."

They looked at the pages Will had put in the scrapbook last year. They both smiled while they reminisced over the beginning of their relationship. They got to February 14, 2014 and Sonny started tearing up with the memory of how happy he was one year ago, when Will had agreed to marry him.

The first page Sonny had added was April 3, 2014. Sonny had written, "The day we showed the world our love and devotion to one another." Will looked at Sonny with love and appreciation in his eyes. They continued to go through the pages. Memories of Arianna's firsts and family events. Sonny smiled, but he felt his heart breaking with each happy memory. _How had they let everything get so messed up? _

Will turned to the second to last page. It just said, "After everything we have been through this year I just have **one question.**"Will looked into Sonny's eyes with curiosity. On the last page there was a wedding picture cut out like a heart and ripped in half. At the bottom it said "When were you going to tell me you cheated on me?" Sonny felt tears threatening to escape.

**_Will's POV_**

_Oh my God! No! This can't be happening, _Will thought_. _"Sonny..." was all Will managed to say.

"Will, I know we have not been in the greatest place and a lot of that is my fault. I just wish you could have been honest with me."

"I was going to..." Will tried.

"Stop," Sonny yelled. With that command Will stopped being able to breathe. Sonny was giving him the same look he had given him the day he found out Will was the father of Arianna.

After taking a few deep breaths, Sonny continued calmly, "I have known for weeks. I have given you every opportunity to tell me. Now it is too late. But what I need to know is how many people? How many times?"

Will knew he needed to be honest with Sonny now. "1 person. 1 time."

"Who?"

"Paul Narita. It just happened." Will knew that was a terrible excuse, but he still didn't understand why he had cheated.

"Ok. Well, I am sorry that I kept my knowledge of the affair a secret. I just needed to know if you would be honest with me."

Will opened his mouth to say something.

Sonny stopped him by holding up his hand. Sonny continued, "There is something else you should know. Paul Narita is the ex-boyfriend that I kissed. He is also the one who told me about your affair. I asked him not to tell you. I told him for the sake of my marriage I needed to know my husband would tell me on his own." After this Sonny abruptly got up and walked towards the door. Will thought Sonny was about to walk out the door, so he ran after him. But Sonny stopped at his messenger bag by the desk and got out a stack of papers.

Sonny handed the stack of papers to Will. When Will looked down he froze. He never expected this, especially so soon. The papers read "Petition for Divorce." The pain in Will's gut was unlike anything he had ever experienced. All of Will's muscles felt tense. He physically could not move. He could not look up at Sonny. He just stared at the word divorce.

Sonny said, "I would like to have split custody of Arianna. I spoke with Gabi, and she is OK with that." That snapped Will out of his trance.

Will looked at a sonny and found the ability to speak, although he still could not move. Will found himself having to gasp for air between words as he cried, "Sonny... Please... I love you... Can we try... Try to work through this... Please..."

"It's too late. Too much has happened." Sonny explained. Sonny looked sad, which gave Will hope that a part of Sonny still loved him and wanted to be with him.

"I don't want this to be over. This can't be over..." Will exclaimed. He put the terrible papers down on the desk.

Sonny ignored Will and said, "I am going to stay at a hotel tonight and look for an apartment tomorrow. I will text you before I come over to get my stuff." And with that Sonny went to their bedroom grabbed a duffel bag and walked quickly toward the door.

Will ran to stand in front of the door. "No. No. No. Sonny, please. Please, stay. I will do anything," Will cried. "Please don't leave me." Will could no longer stand. His legs felt weak. He slid down the door until his ass was on the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest. His vision was blurry from the tears pooled in his eyes.

Sonny didn't speak for a long time. He just stared at the door handle. Will was desperate to keep Sonny at the apartment. As long as Sonny was there maybe he could convince him that they could fix this. Will knew they could fix this.

Will tried saying everything that was in his heart hoping something might help him keep Sonny. "Sonny. I messed up. I know. I made a horrible mistake. And I made it so much worse by not telling you. I knew if I told you I would lose you. You would realize that I am not good enough for you, and you would leave me. I don't blame you for wanting a divorce. But if you give me a chance I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you. We can keep going to counseling. We can fix this. Let me try to fix this. I love you so much, and I will do whatever it takes to convince you. Just please don't leave. I will sleep on the couch."

"Sorry, Will. I can't stay. I really need to leave." Will stood up and tried to read Sonny's eyes, but Sonny was looking away.

Will gave in. "Ok. But I am not going to sign those papers," Will said adamantly, while pointing to the divorce papers.

Sonny now looked Will in the eyes. He looked so hurt. "I know Arianna biologically is not my daughter. But I love her as if she is. I cannot imagine my life without her. I know split custody is a lot, but..." Will put his hand up to stop Sonny.

"You are her dad. You can see her as often as you want. But I don't want a divorce, Sonny. I cannot give you that. I am sorry," Will said softly.

"Goodbye, Will." And with that Sonny was gone. Will felt sick to his stomach. He collapsed to the floor and cried. Will knew no matter what happened he would always love Sonny. He would spend the rest of his life trying to show Sonny that.


End file.
